thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie Fae
Valerie Fae is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal her information, lunaii or real life picture. She is the Mentor for the District 12 tributes. 'Valerie Fae' Age: 16 District: 12 Gender: Female Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Valerie is a quiet and dreamy girl who doesn´t really care about her tributes. She is more than often in her room, trying to regain her sanity. She often has mental breakdowns. Valerie is very lazy and dreams about not having to be a Mentor in the future, even though the only way for that to happen is for her to bring by a Victor she still doesn´t even try for the most part. How she won her games: Valerie won her games by being very sneaky and secretive. In the Capitol, she didn´t really stick out from the other tributes, but she did earn herself a decent 7 in training, which caugth some of the Capitol´s attention. She was still heavily underrated. She ran away from the Bloodbath as soon as it started, and therefore didn´t have any supplies to start the games with. The Bloodbath turned out to be not-so-bloody, only five tributes in total died, even though another one died later the same day because the careers found him right outside their camp. From there on, Valerie kept herself hidden from everyone, but stayed close to another tribute´s camp, the District 8 male. He was one of the bigger threaths in the games except for the careers, but he wasn´t the smartest, so Valerie mainly stayed near him and stole the leftovers of his food to stay alive. After a few days, he finally noticed the weird phenomenon, but then it was already too late. Valerie managed to lure him into a snare she had set up and killed him by smashing his head with a sharp rock. This caugth the Capitol´s attention, that fragile Valerie outsmarted and killed one of the strongest tributes, and from there on, she never had any trouble with sponsors. They almost literally rained in on her, from food to water to weapons. But Valerie knew that she still had to be careful, but she kept at her strategy she used on the 8 male for the rest of the tributes. Most of them were picked off by the careers or died natural deaths, but a decent amount was picked off by Valerie and her devious traps. Soon all that was left were her and the career boys from District 1 and 2. Luckily, Valerie had a plan for them too. She used herself as bait and pretended she was caugth out. Foolishly, they started running after her and soon she had lured them onto a large frozen lake. She slid over the ice, while they slipped and tripped through. Before they had gotten off the ice, she was already off and buried her pickaxe deep into the ice. In seconds it cracked up and they were already as good as dead. They were in the water and after maybe a minute, both of their cannons sounded and Valerie was crowned victorious. Mentoring style: Valerie doesn´t care at all about her tributes, she´ll mostly leave them to do whatever they please. In the games, she might give them a sponsor gift here and there if she feels like it, but for the most part, they´re on their own in the Arena. Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:Females Category:District 12 Category:Yoonie